


Picture this

by Hueerchixx



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, model!dongmin, photographer!bin, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hueerchixx/pseuds/Hueerchixx
Summary: “Bin was an idiot. A complete and total idiot. How could he forget the most important day of his life? Now he was running around trying to avoid his husband and buy him a gift worthy of his presence.”
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Picture this

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first stab at a one-shot so I hope it isn’t too bad! Please leave comments :)

Bin was an idiot. A complete and total idiot. How could he forget the most important day of his life? Now he was running around trying to avoid his husband and buy him a gift worthy of his presence. 

But he didn’t know what to buy. He was rich, so it’s not like he couldn’t go out and buy whatever he wanted. He needed to find something that was priceless, something that had meaning and not just value.

He ruffled his hair, and racked his brain as he sat at his desk in his office. He had a photoshoot today of all days so he was pulled out of his thoughts when his assistant knocked on the door, signaling him that his break was over.

The photoshoot took half of his day away and he was getting more stressed by the minute. By the time he had finished the shoot it was already 3 in the afternoon. He wasted no time and hurrying out of the office and to the mall.

He thought about buying him a necklace or a bracelet but threw that idea in the garbage when he remembered that he had bought him jewelry the last few times. He groaned and pulled out his phone to text someone for help.

> _**dalkong:** Hyung, I need your help! Meet me in the food court at the mall!  
>  **jinjin:** This better be good. _

Bin waited for Jinwoo at a table while snacking on some fries. He was startled when Jinwoo suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

“Ya! What’s wrong with you?!” He said as he swung at Jinwoo and missed. He laughed and sat down across from him, stealing his fries.

“So what did you drag me down here for?” He asked as he munched on the salty snack. Bin sighed and interlaced his fingers together on the table.

“Today is me and Dongmin’s anniversary and...I don’t know what to get him.” Jinwoo raised an eyebrow and stopped eating.

“What do you mean? Buy him a bracelet or a necklace or something.” Bin shook his head.

“I bought him jewelry the last 4 times! I need something new, and even more meaningful.” Jinwoo narrowed his eyes at him.

“You lying bastard. You forgot and now you’re trying to put together a last minute gift!” He said as he threw a fry at him. Bin stuttered over his words looking for an excuse as he tried to dodge the French fries being thrown at him. “I shouldn’t help you just for that!” Jinwoo said as he sat back in his seat, out of ammo.

“Hyung!” Bin whined and pleaded. Jinwoo groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Fine! But don’t blame me if it’s not that great.” He mumbled. Bin pulled him up from his seat and they began to walk through the mall. 

They walked around the first floor dipping in and out of stores for an hour before taking a bathroom break. Bin felt utterly screwed as he stared in the mirror while washing his face. He checked his watch and when he saw that it was almost 5 he groaned. He’d have to head home soon, and most likely without a present.

As they exited the bathroom, they headed up the escalators and to the second floor. They searched some more until Jinwoo tugged him to the entrance of a lingerie clothing store.

“You want me to buy him lingerie?” Bin asked, incredulously. 

“He gets a present, you get a present,” he said as he nudged his side. “It’s a win-win situation.” And before he could protest, he was being pulled inside. They made their way over to the male section when a worker came over.

“Good evening gentlemen, how may I help you today?”

“We’re looking for lingerie, for a friend.” The worker nodded in understanding.

“Well of you tell me his measurements, I could point you in the right direction.” Just as Bin was about to tell the worker his husbands quote on quote secret numbers, a familiar face appeared just behind him. He narrowed his eyes and then widened them.

“Dongmin?!” The worker turned around and gasped at the familiar face of the model, then backed away, flustered.

“B-Bin?” Dongmin said as he and the smaller man beside him walked up. “What are you doing here?”

“What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?” But as Bin finished his sentence, he realized why and immediately shook his head. “No, don’t answer that. Ignore what I said. Forget that you ever saw me here.” He grabbed Jinwoo’s wrist. “Pretend that this never happened. I’ll see you at home.” Bin pulled Jinwoo out of the store and away as far as he could before Jinwoo finally broke free from his grasp.

“What the hell are you doing?!” 

“Don’t you realize what he’s doing?” Jinwoo furrowed his eyebrows. “He’s buying lingerie for our anniversary.” He whispered. Jinwoo’s eyes widened in realization and he laughed. 

“You do realize that now you have absolutely nothing to give him, you idiot.” Bin stood there gaping as Jinwoo just shook his head and walked away. 

And so their quest for a present continued. It was nearing closing time and Bin had started getting anxious, feeling dread start to wash over and nausea start to settle in. He was the worst husband ever! No, the worst person ever! How could he forget the most important day of his life, a day that made his future what it is? He could picture the hurt all over Dongmin’s face and it made him angry at himself. He also groaned, realizing that the potential lingerie would probably never be used. Jeez, how much he hated himself right now.

Bin was pulled out of his thoughts by laughter erupting from his friend beside him. He glared at the smaller male as he continued laughing.

“What the hell is so funny?” 

“You look so constipated!” After a few minutes he finally stopped and wiped at his eyes. “Take me home, you’ll get your present.” Bin raised an eyebrow but drove him home nonetheless. The whole car ride was suspicious as Jinwoo refused to elaborate on what he said earlier.

“Alright so who did you murder and why?” Bin asked, convinced that his present was a dead body. Jinwoo just rolled his eyes.

“Wait here. I’ll be back in 5 minutes.” With that, Jinwoo exited the car and made his way up to his apartment. Bin sat in the drivers seat, pondering over what the gift possibly could be and why it was in his house. After a few minutes had passed, the door to the passenger side opened and Jinwoo climbed inside, handing him a rectangular box.

“What’s this?” He said as he cautiously opened it and gasped softly. He immediately closed it and tried handing it back. “Hyung, I can’t take this.” Jinwoo waved him off.

“Take it. Think of it as my gift to and Dongmin.” Bin bit his lip and put it down on the dashboard, taking out his wallet.

“How much do I owe you?” Jinwoo placed a hand on his.

“Bin stop, you don’t have to pay me anything. I’m serious when I say I it’s a gift.” He took a deep breath. “I know I’m not the best at expressing my feelings so it’ll make me happy if you take this very expensive gift that expresses my love for you both.” Bin frowned but put his wallet back, pulling Jinwoo into a tight hug.

“I love you, hyung. Thank you.” He felt Jinwoo nuzzle into his neck and tighten the hug.

“I love you too” he said, muffled. They pulled away after a few minutes and Bin smiled, watching as Jinwoo coughed and tried to hide his blush. “I’ll uh, I’ll see you later.” He opened the door.

“Tell Myungjun-hyung I said hello!” He called out before he closed the door. He waved back at Jinwoo and pulled off towards his own house. He took a deep breath and turned the radio on low to calm himself down. 

Bin’s face started to heat up as he recalled seeing his very beautiful husband shopping in the lingerie store. He rolled his window down trying to cool down as he approached his street. When he parked, he took a minute to collect his thoughts and his things. 

He took another breath while standing in front of their door and slowly opened it. The lights were dimmed and music played lowly in the background. He walked inside cautiously, taking his shoes and coat off and making his way to the living room.

He spotted Dongmin lying on the couch, red silk robe draped halfway over his body. He nearly choked seeing the black lace lingerie peeking from underneath. His feet froze in his spot as he watched Dongmin stand up seductively and glide over the floor towards him. 

Dongmin wore a lace corset with a bow between his chest and ruffles down the middle. He wore matching silk panties that also had a bow at the top. He had thigh high stockings that were transparent and hugged his thighs.

“Welcome home, babe.” He said, robe falling to his elbows as he ran his hands down his torso and looked up into his eyes, lust clear in his own. It took all of Bin’s self-restraint to grab Dongmin’s wrist gently and guide him back to the couch.

“Hold on, babe, there’s something I want to give to you.” They sat down and Bin handed him the rectangular box. Dongmin smiled, not opening the box yet.

“Bin, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Bin groaned, knowing he didn’t actually get him anything. He couldn’t take the credit for this.

“Well actually, Jinwoo-hyung gave it to me.” Dongmin looked up at that, raising an eyebrow.

“Really? Why?” Bin shrugged his shoulders.

“He said it was a gift from him to us.” Bin’s cheek flushed as he looked away. “I uh...” he coughed, embarrassed. “I didn’t actually..um, I don’t have...” he trailed off biting his lips, unable to look him in the eyes. He flinched when he felt a hand on his.

“Bin, it’s okay.” He grabbed his face and lifted it up. “You don’t have to get me anything, Im not upset.” Dongmin kissed the frown that dawned his face. “Stop frowning, you’re supposed to be horny.” He joked, making Bin snort.

“Oh, trust me, I am.” Bin wrapped him arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap, kissing him like they haven’t kissed in months.

They made out, eventually kissing their way to the bedroom. Dongmin flopped backward onto the bed, Bin following him close behind. As he moved down to his neck, something caught his eye in the corner. He pulled back to inspect it and he felt a lightbulb go off in his brain.

“Stay here.” He said before dashing out the room and returning with the rectangular box from earlier. He opened it and put the anklet around Dongmin’s ankle.

“What are you doing?” He asked, confused. 

“I’m giving you your anniversary gift.” After moving around things in their bedroom, he set up his camera with a clear view of their bed. Dongmin’s entire face flushed red at the sight of the camera facing his exposed body. Sure he’d been a little exposed before but not like this.

“B-Bin, what’s the camera for? I hope you’re not trying to make a sex tape!” He said as he covered his body with the robe, face redder than before. Bin laughed and shook his head, climbing between Dongmin’s legs.

“Don’t worry babe, I just need you to forget the camera is there and relax.” He reached over and pressed a few more buttons, settling back into his lover. He lifted Dongmin’s thighs up to his hips as he leaned down and captured his lips into a kiss. He urged Dongmin to wrap his arms around his neck as he pressed his knees closer to his chest and deepened the kiss. The camera shuttered a few times during their make out session.

Bin kissed down to his neck, nipping at the skin and caressing his thighs. Dongmin tangled his hands in Bin’s hair, moaning and leaning his head back to give him more room. After he left a few bruises, Bin moved back up to capture his lips in another heated kiss. He rolled his hips down into Dongmin’s drawing out a moan. 

He pulled away and grabbed Dongmin’s hips, lifting them up and turning him onto his stomach. He slipped the robe off of him and gently placed it on the floor. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the word “Daddy’s” sewn in white across his ass. Bin involuntarily moaned at the sight, running his hands across his cheeks and groping them. He ran his hands under the panties, grabbing them into a bunch and pulling them between his ass. 

Dongmin moaned at the feeling and pushed his hips back. He felt his lover tense up for a few seconds before his panties were yanked down. Dongmin’s face flushed at the sudden exposure and he tried to close his legs a bit, only to have them pushed and held open.

“Fuck, Dongmin. You’re such a slut.” Dongmin moaned at the insult. “A butt plug under such scandalous panties?” He started to move the butt plug in and out, making Dongmin moan loud and shudder. Bin grabbed the camera with his spare hand and moved it to the other side of the bed, pressing a few buttons once again. “I should punish you.” He said while thrusting the plug in and out. Dongmin rolled his hips as the camera shuttered a few times just like before. His face flushed, knowing the camera was taking very explicit photos of him, but a part of him got turned on.

“Should I spank you?” He said as he shoved the plug deep inside of his lover.

“Please..” Dongmin moaned out. Bin smirked and slapped his ass a few times, grabbing at it after each slap. He grabbed the camera and pointed it at his hole, taking a few pictures of his flushed ass stretched around the plug. He set the camera back down and moved the plug in and out a few times, listening to Dongmin mewl before pulling it out completely. He immediately dived in with his tongue, shoving it inside and wiggling it around. 

Dongmin bit down onto the pillow, letting out muffled moans and groans as his husband worked his tongue in and out of his hole. Bin pulled his tongue out to lick all the way from his balls back up to his ass, drawing out a long moan from the man underneath him. He gave his ass one last slap before reaching over and grabbing the lube from the nightstand, unbuttoning and pulling his pants and boxers down just enough to free his erection.

He let out a breath and poured a generous amount onto his hand before lubing up his dick. He gave himself a few strokes and pulled Dongmin’s panties back up his legs, only to pull them aside and press his tip to his entrance. Dongmin tensed up and Bin’s hands were immediately at his lower back, rubbing gently. 

“Relax, baby.” As soon as he felt less restriction, Bin pushed forward slowly until he bottomed out. “Fuck, even after all these years, your ass is still so tight.” He said with a smirk. Dongmin was a panting mess underneath him, so while he got used to the feeling of being stretched, Bin grabbed his camera and snapped a few more pictures. He heard Dongmin moan and set the camera down. 

“Bin..” he whined. “N-No more pictures..” Bin smirked and gave his ass a slap.

“I thought you liked pictures.” Dongmin moaned and shook his head. Bin leaned forward and whispered into his ear. “I could feel your hole clenching around my cock when I took the pictures just now. Don’t lie to me.” Dongmin’s face flushed as he rolled his hips back, unable to control his lust. Bin moaned and gripped his hips firmly, sitting straight up to pull back and thrust hard into him one time.

Dongmin’s breath was knocked out of him just by the power behind that single thrust. He groaned loud as Bin pulled out and he pushed back, wanting more, but Bin kept him firmly in place.

“You only get my dick if you admit that you like me taking pictures of you being a slut.” Dongmin moaned and nodded his head.

“I do..” 

“You do what?” Bin egged on. Dongmin’s face flushed more.

“I like when you take pictures of me..” he mumbled.

“Louder.” He said with a slap on his ass. Dongmin moaned loud and had to collect his thoughts after the slap.

“I-I like when you take pictures of me-!” He choked on a moan as Bin shoved his cock back inside of his hole, abruptly cutting him off.

“Was that so hard?” He pushed a few buttons on the camera again and started thrusting into Dongmin. 

Dongmin shuddered and moaned as the camera snapped pictures of him in a compromising position. He almost couldn’t breathe with the way Bin was slamming so relentlessly into him.  
He was so lost in the pleasure he didn’t notice Bin messing around with the camera again. 

He let out a groan when he felt hands enter his hair and pull his head up from the pillow. Drool ran down his chin as Bin found and pounded into his prostate. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out screams of pleasure from the position he was in.

“Yes-! God, yes!” Bin moaned at the praise, thrusting faster into his lover. “Ohhhh” Dongmin groaned out loud.

Bin let his head drop and pulled out, making him whine and push back. Bin just slapped his ass and turned him onto his back, climbing between his legs and placing his hands on either side of Dongmin’s head. Looking at Bin from below made Dongmin shiver.

His skin was glistening with sweat and he had a concentrated look on face. Dongmin whined and pulled at his shirt.

“Take off your clothes.” He said out of breath. Bin smirked, sending another shiver down his spine. He leaned down, breathing over his lips before moving back to sit on his heels. He licked his lips and pulled his shirt off from the bottom and throwing it on the floor. Dongmin bit on his fingers as he watched his husband strip in front of him, feeling his dick jump.

Bin placed his hands back beside Dongmin once he was finished taking off his clothes. He pushed Dongmin’s knees as close to his chest as possible and Dongmin barely registered that the camera was clicking non-stop. He blushed realizing that it had been taking pictures for the last 10 minutes.

Dongmin’s face scrunched up and he reached up to wrap his arms around his neck as Bin pushed back inside of him. He immediately began pounding into his heat, keeping the same power behind his thrusts.

He wrapped his legs around Bin’s waist and panted, letting his mouth hang open as he found his prostate once more. Dongmin arched his back and let out a loud whine, feeling his orgasm approaching fast.

“Fuck-! Yes!” He moaned out. “I-I’m close..!” Bin sped up his thrusts, moaning lowly and shoving deeper and deeper inside of him.

“Cum for me.” He whispered, lust dripping in his voice. “Cum for daddy.” The last sentence combined with the brutal thrusting into his prostate finally pushed him over the edge.

“Oh- Fuck!!” He dug his nails into Bin’s back, yelling out his name and stuttering his hips as his orgasm washed over him. He tightened his legs and came all over his lingerie.

Bin moaned from the sight of his husband cumming. He loved the way his face scrunched up in pleasure every time he made him cum. The way his hole clenched around his dick as he thrusted drove him crazy. He buried his face in his neck, squeezing his eyes shut and cumming deep in his lover’s heat with a low groan followed by a grunt.

They stayed in that position, panting and sweaty. Dongmin dropped his legs but held Bin close with his arms. After a few minutes, Bin broke away from the embrace, shivering from the cold sweat. He reached over to stop the camera from snapping pics and pulled out of Dongmin slowly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Bin helped Dongmin out of the lingerie and into the bath, taking the chance to change the sheets, put their clothes in the hamper, and turn up the thermostat. Once he was finished he joined Dongmin in a romantic bath that included candles, rose petals, and a bath bomb (courtesy of Dongmin) and lasted 2 hours long.

After they were dry, dressed, and done with nightly facial routines, they settled into bed. Bin sat up against the headboard as Dongmin laid his head on his lap. He had an arm draped over his shoulder as he worked on his laptop.

“What are you doing?” Dongmin whispered, clearly sleepy. Bin chuckled softly.

“I’m getting your gift ready. Go to sleep babe, I’ll show you in the morning.” He whispered. Dongmin whined.

“Wanna see it..” he said drowsily. Bin ran his hand through his hair, hoping to drag him further into sleep.

“In the morning babe.” But Dongmin shook his head again and tried to pull himself up but he had no energy. Bin shook his head and helped Dongmin sit up in the bed next to him. He kept an arm wrapped around his waist as he worked. Dongmin laid his head on Bin’s shoulder, watching him upload the pictures from the camera. 

When the first picture came up, Dongmin placed a hand on Bin’s before he could look at the next one. It was the first picture the camera took that night of them making out in the bed, still fully clothed. Bin looked at him questioningly.

“I like this one.” Bin looked at the picture and then back to Dongmin.

“Really?” Dongmin nodded his head and yawned. Bin smiled at him, placing a kiss on his forehead and getting to work on editing the picture. 

Dongmin dozed off on Bin’s shoulder and he tried not to move much so he wouldn’t wake the other up. He couldn’t help but jolt in excitement when he got the picture to look just right. Dongmin groaned as he was forced awake and Bin slammed his laptop shut, tossing it gently into the floor.

“I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He helped settle Dongmin back into the bed with him and held him close to his chest. “Go back to sleep.” He whispered as he pet his hair. They eventually both fell asleep, listening to the breathing of each other.

They both had the next day off so in the morning, Bin ran out to print the picture and place it into a frame. When he got back it was almost lunch time and he smelled food as soon as he entered the apartment. He took off his coat and shoes, careful not drop the wrapped present. His stomach grumbled as he neared the kitchen and Dongmin stepped out from the doorway.

“You’re home! Where have you been?” He asked as Bin walked towards him, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Something smells good. What are you cooking?” He asked as he walked past him towards the kitchen. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and picked up a piece of beef from the stove. “Mm. It’s good.”

Dongmin slapped his arm, making him raise his hands in defense and put the chopsticks down. He sat on a stool by the kitchen island and watched Dongmin finish up cooking. He made his way over and stood between Bin’s legs, draping his arms on his shoulders. Bin held his hips gently but firmly.

“Where were you this morning?” He pouted. “I missed you, and you didn’t leave a text.” Bin reached up and kissed him softly and shortly. 

“I was finishing up your present.” He said as he held it up. Dongmin smiled and took it from him.

“I told you yesterday you didn’t have to get me anything.” He set it on the island and turned back to Bin.

“Yeah well I’d feel bad if I didn’t get you anything after the gift you gave me last nigh.” Bin replied with a smirk as he tightened the grip on his hips. Dongmin’s face flushed red and he cleared his throat.

“S-So what is it?” Bin chuckled.

“Open it and find out.” Dongmin smiled and carefully tore open the gift wrap. He turned it around and gasped. The picture was in black and white and the only thing in color was the gold anklet around Dongmin’s right ankle and his red silk robe. He stared at the picture and then looked at Bin, glancing at the picture once more before pulling Bin into a tight hug. 

“Bin it’s beautiful.” He murmured in his ear. Dongmin absolutely loved the picture. It was now his second favorite picture after their wedding photo, both showing two different versions of their love. They pulled apart a few inches and stared into each other’s eyes.

“You’re beautiful.” Bin murmured back, bringing him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideally, this was supposed to be like 1K. We all see how that turned out XD
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you want, check out my ongoing story, “I wanna be with you”.
> 
> Also follow my Twitter @hueerchixx


End file.
